Super Saiyan Pregnancies
by Mr. Me2
Summary: Because, according to Dragon Bal Super, fully human women can go Super Saiyan when pregnant of a baby with Saiyan blood. Taken to the logical extreme. Rated T for… reasons. Warning, this is really stupid, so please don't take it too seriously. One-Shot.


There are good ideas, bad ideas, really stupid ideas, and then there's the premise of this fanfic. And it gets only stupider as it goes on.

How did I get this idea, you ask?

So I was minding my own business when I came across Super again, as usual.

I wouldn't mind it so much if it didn't keep showing up EVERYWHERE.

Anyway, this one was a picture of Videl with golden hair, in the Super Saiyan God ritual. It's in the cover image, if you want to know what I'm talking about.

And I was like, why is her hair blonde? Because she's pregnant? That doesn't make sense.

Then I read a few comments, and someone, I don't remember who, commented that it was because Videl had Saiyan cells from Pan running trough her body, which enabled the Super Saiyan, at which I was like, do you even biology? Humans do not come with a Super Saiyan state, so there's nothing to enable. Sure, it's fiction, but you cant just nitpick willy nilly.

I'm getting off topic again.

After that, I was like, so Human women can apparently go Super Saiyan when pregnant.

…

Is there fan fiction of that?

I looked.

There wasn't.

But there is now.

You're welcome.

Mind, I literary wrote this in one setting, basically writing down random thoughts, so it's probably pretty bad.

Contains some spoilers for Super

* * *

So, now that 'the mighty lord' Beerus has been 'defeated', the world is at 'peace' again, and our 'heroes' were about to pick up their 'normal' 'lives' again.

But there was one itty bitty tine problem.

"Hey Videl." Trunks called the woman. "Did your hair turn gold during the ritual?"

"Yeah, I saw it too." Goten agreed.

"But that's not possible." Bulma argued. "She's fully human, aren't you?"

"I think so." Videl replied.

Yamcha grinned from the background. "Maybe it's because you have a little Saiyan in you now." He called to Videl.

"Oh, ha, ha!" She called back.

The two other women on the other hand looked shocked.

"You know, I never thought about that." Bulma said to Chichi, who just nodded.

"Hey Videl." The latter called over. "Try going Super Saiyan."

"What?" The youngest woman replied. "How?"

This was where Goku tried to be helpful. "Try focusing on that tingly feeling on your back."

Vegeta scrunched his nose. "And thus the Legend of the Super Saiyan has been raped a little more."

Videl just did as her father-in-law said, and screamed.

And it worked. Her hair turned gold, and her eyes teal.

"THIS IS AMAZING!" She screamed while doing so.

"Was that even possible?" Chichi asked Bulma.

"I don't know, I never tried." She returned

Then, in perfect harmonious synchronisation, both women snapped to their respective husbands.

These two poor fellas crossed glances and just so happened to have the exact same thought.

'Oh no.'

* * *

Some time later, Pan was born. And between looking after her, and trying keep Videl off of him, Gohan was not getting much sleep.

The day Pan was born, Videl lost her Super Saiyan, and she was not happy.

"I WANT ANOTHER!" She screamed at her seed giver.

"Please, let me sleep." Gohan pleaded. "I have to get up early tomorrow."

"Then get me pregnant again!" Videl commanded.

Most men would be envious. But they weren't doing that four times a day, every day.

Luckily for him, Videl got pregnant again soon afterwards.

Now his sleep was disturbed by her, his mother and Bulma continuously fighting, screaming and going Super just outside his window.

All he could do now was lie awake, and dream of sleeping.

* * *

Some time later, out of pretty much nowhere FRIEZA RETURNED!

Panic gripped the Z warriors as they gathered to fend off this old threat.

As Frieza's ship landed, there were thee people standing way before the others.

Three women, with swollen bellies.

"I have came to extract my revenge." The once mighty tyrant stated.

The women smirked to one another, then, by a single cue, all three went Super Saiyan.

Frieza pretty much popped out his eyes. "Ok, so what is going on here?"

Screaming their battle cries, the women charged into battle.

And thus Frieza got Super-Saiyan-b*tchslapped back into hell.

That lucky bastard.

* * *

Goku Black stood there, all proud of himself. He had just announced he had killed Chichi and Goten himself, using Goku's body.

This made current Chichi walk straight up to him.

"You shut up right now, or I will go Super Saiyan on your ass!" She yelled.

"You're a Human." Black smirked. "That's a bluff."

Chichi screamed, and her hair turned golden once more.

"What the f" And then Black got slapped in the face so hard his brain splattered across the street.

Future Trunks stood there, with his mouth agape. "How is that even possible?" He asked.

"As it turns out, being pregnant of a Saiyan baby lets you go Super Saiyan." Chichi proclaimed proudly.

Mai grabbed Trunks by the shirt with both fists. Her eyes were burning with passion. "KNOCK ME UP!"

* * *

Many years later.

"It's ok, I've recovered enough." Videl stated, advancing on the rapidly retreating Gohan.

"Please no." He pleaded, as if for his life. In fact, even for his life he would plead this much. "We have thirteen children. Don't you think that's enough already?"

"I want to go Super again!" She made her argument.

"Just let me do my research, trust me, it'll be worth it." Gohan repeated once again.

"Bu that could take a long time." Videl returned.

"It's going to take forever if I don't get to do it at all." He tried. "And with Bulma being as much help as you are, I have to do everything myself again."

"Fine." She relented. "But this research of yours better be worth it."

* * *

Only a few months later, Gohan finally finished his big project. An altered mixed blood embryo that doesn't grow, but stays inside the womb indefinitely. This would allowed to women to go Super without having to give birth every nine months.

It was a massive success. He even made an improvement, so they could still get pregnant of a normal child.

This was where Goten and Trunks stole his research, and sold it on the black market.

Now, most woman on the planet had such an embryo put in them, allowing them to go super Saiyan.

Having millions of hormonal Super Saiyans running about made alien threats completely non-existent.

But unfortunately, and quite predictably, this made male murder and suicide rates skyrocket.

Within a single generation, the entire Human race had nearly gone extinct.

This was where 'the mighty lord' Beerus returned and made good on his promise to destroy the Earth, but mostly to save the rest of the universe.

Unfortunately, since the artificial embryos were now part of their bodies, the women took them, and by extension their ability to go Super Saiyan with them to Otherworld.

Ever since then, when someone died, they went to either Hell, or the other Hell.

But it was all in good fun.

* * *

The end.

Thank Kami.

* * *

If you got this far, congratulations, you're almost as messed up as I am.

Writing this was way too much fun though.

I regret nothing.


End file.
